The United States Postal Service (“USPS”), unlike private shipping companies, is required by law to receive payment for postage in advance of mailing of the piece of mail. For this reason, the USPS must closely monitor the payment of postage and the corresponding use of the postage labels, such as stamps. In the past, the postage must be accurately computed prior to producing a postage label or stamp, and affixing it the mailpiece. Often, this meant purchasing the postage label at a U.S. Post Office, or maintaining a strictly monitored postage meter, capable of dispensing the appropriate postage.
With the development of Internet technology, the U.S. Postal Service (USPS) has introduced many new products for the convenience of postal customers. One such product is known as PC Postage™ whereby one can purchase postage over the internet using a computer. One can also use it for most of one's mailing needs: First-Class Mail service, Express Mail® service, Priority Mail service, parcels, International Mail, and payment for special services like Delivery Confirmation™ etc. In this process the postal customer goes online to the USPS web page and makes an online shipping label transaction. The customer enters the type of mailing, recipient's address, sender's address and the requisite payment, which is conducted as a credit card transaction or may be a charge against the customer's deposit account with the USPS. A label is printed with this information and affixed to the mailing.
However, when using these or other methodologies, if the postage amount was improperly computed prior to purchase, the USPS must return the mail to the sender for improper postage. In addition, unless the postage was paid for at a US Post Office, and affixed by a USPS employee, the risk arose that a postage label may be duplicated and used more than once, providing shippers with unauthorized use of the mail system.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide a unique label and postage indicia design to prevent this type of fraud. It is also an object of this invention to keep track of all mailing transactions and to reconcile the accounts and collect statistical data on the mailings.